SasukeXSakura Disney Showcase!
by FinalFate
Summary: [[SakuSasu]] Title change! A disney show case which includes Can you feel the love tonight, Kiss the girl, if I never knew you, and so much more to come!
1. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'

**A/N: **More random SasuXSaku crack that I got the idea of when Lina linked me to the song. Please Enjoy, and Don't forget to review! This is meant to be like a parody and comical.

**Summary:** Sai and Naruto have become discouraged when Sakura starts to spend more time with Sasuke then she does with them. One night they go and spy on them, and Sai tells Naruto that there's love in the air and they're "trio will drop down to two." Sakura X Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ is owned by Kishimoto, and the lyrics to _Can you feel the love tonight_ is owned by Disney.

--

The wind wiped through Konoha gently as the powerful summer sun set over the distant horizon. Red, orange, and all other colors in between where up in the sky, surrounding the sun as it fell behind the Earth's distant boarders.

Flowers where tied to the stands of all the shopping carts in the shopping district of Konoha and all seemed well.

It was the perfect night to walk around the village and see if there was anything there for you to buy for yourself or a lover. The village of Konoha was alive with lights, love, and the sweet fragrance of wisteria.

Together, was walking two ninja that had not seen one another in close to three years.

Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura.

They were walking side by side and both of them kept smiling at one another happily.

The sudden cause of Sasuke's happiness was unknown but perhaps it had something to do with the fact that one of his lifelong goals had been completed.

Sasuke had finally gotten revenge and killed off Uchiha Itachi, revenging his clan and getting something he had wished for all his life.

He had returned to Konoha not to long afterward and he was pending restoration on team seven. He had been completely welcomed back by Sakura, and Naruto.

At least that was until the rivalry had returned and Sai made Naruto realize how strong Sasuke was. He killed off one of the Sannin and his own brother. Both of which meant something to him and where tied to him.

His brother through family ties.

And Orochimaru through a student/sensei relations.

Sakura was so happy to have her one true love back in Konoha she did nothing to protect her self around him. She felt no reason to. She trusted him now.

He was the same old Sasuke from before. Sure he was taller than her. Sure he had an open shirt that revealed his abs, and she had to admit he was so much more manly and attractive, but he was her friend then, and he had to be her friend now.

Despite the warning from Sai and Naruto, Sakura trusted Sasuke will all her heart and soul.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura as they walked through the shopping district of Konoha. Wisteria was blooming everywhere and the smell was to die for, it made Sasuke glad he was back in Konoha. It wasn't like this in Oto (Sound). Nothing was ever as perfect as it was in Konoha in any other village, and as much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, it was better in Konoha.

Sai groaned and crossed his arm as they hid behind a shop in Konoha's shopping district. He peaked around a corner to see Sasuke smiling at Sakura as they walked, their elbows almost touching. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I'm telling you Naruto... This stinks!" he said looking over at him.

Naruto was still watching Sakura and it took him a minute or so to respond to Sai's declaration.

"It wasn't me this time I swear!" He said in defense of himself, knowing he didn't fart this time.

Naruto turned back to Sakura and Sai hit him off the head with his hand.

"Not you, baka! Them!" He said, holding his arms out towards Sasuke and Sakura as it to make it blindly obvious to his dim-witted friend beside him.

'Sai continued on his annoyed rant, "Him... Her... ALONE!" he said, acting as if he was on broad way; using his hands, swinging them around himself, making it so he was holding his waist.

"I can see what's happening..." Sai said flatly, letting his arms fall to his sides. His eyes narrowed and he seemed annoyed once more.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at him a bit confused.

"And they don't have a clue!" Sai continued, ass if he had been ignoring Naruto the entire time.

"WHO!?" Naruto asked, wanting an answer to what he was questioning. Sai was a bit off sometimes and seemed to forget how to act as a team. Naruto needed him to elaborate on what he was talking about.

"They'll fall in love..." He started, touching Naruto's chest with the back of his arm while pointing at Sasuke and Sakura once more.

"And our trio's down to two." Sai held up three fingers and then dropped one as he said two.

Naruto sighed and finally understood what his newest teammate was saying. He looked over at Sasuke and Sakura once more and then looked back at Sai.

Sai started to imitate a french accent and spoke in a dull unzestful romantic tone.

"The sweet caress of twilight!" He said in the same tone was before, while moving his hands up into their air, calling Naruto's attention to the setting sun and the beautiful red oranges and yellows of the sunset.

"There's magic in the air!" He spoke as if he had just changed into an actor dancing across a stage.

"And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!" he sang, looking over at Naruto his arms up by his face, fingers intertwined. He was betting his eye lashes and looked absolutely ridiculous.

Sasuke walked a bit closer to Sakura as they stopped by a small showy fountain in which the wisteria grew more than anything else. It dropped down and it was mixed with small pink sakura flowers from the small bonsai tree that was close to it. Water lilies floated in the water with lit candles and Sasuke picked dup one of the lilies and placed it in Sakura's short pink hair and smiled at her.

His affection needed no words and all Sakura did was smile at him and reach up to fix the flower in her hair. She closed her eyes as she looked over at Sasuke who was looking around the village. It had changed a lot since he was last here. They had added two shopping districts, more housing and so many more people lived there now.

Sakura smiled at him and walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and then started to walk with her once more. His sword was in his purple belt behind which also held his kunai pouch. Not that he needed it in conjunction with his sword, but it was why not have it?

As they continued to walk through the village Sakura looked over at him and was debating on what to say to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked smiling slightly. He was being so sweet, so romantic. It made Sakura think there was something wrong with him or that Orochimaru had taught him something.

_Maybe... Sasuke leaving with the snake freak wasn't such a bad thing?_ Sakura thought.

"What is it?" He asked, looking down at her slightly. SAsuke was instantly in a good mood when he was the happiness in her beautiful emerald eyes.

She looked up at him and couldn't help but close her eyes and smile wider as he asked her what she wanted. She loved him so much, and perhaps he was starting to love her back?

Sure it had taken him a while... But if Sasuke was starting to love her, Sakura had finally succeeded and Sasuke was hers!

"Nothing Sasuke-kun." She said, taking hold of his arm and holding onto it with both of hers.

Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things...

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then sighed slightly. What could he do? She for some reason meant so much to him now... Was it because of Itachi's death?

Could it be because of Itachi?

His mind went back tot he final part of this fight with his elder brother.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke had his sword drawn, looking at the exhausted rouge-nin before him. Sasuke ran forward and tried to stab him, but Itachi saw through it with sharingan and tried to trap Sasuke in yet another genjutsu. Sasuke dropped his sword as he slid, countering the illusion with his own sharingan. Their red eyes glared into one another for a while until Sasuke ran at him, punching him._

_Itachi groaned and then hit Sasuke back. They grabbed one another's arms and tried to push one another back and forth. Sasuke let Itachi push him back, he then hit his foot down on his sword, caught it and then stabbed Itachi through the chest. _

_Itachi looked shocked as Sasuke pulled the blade from his chest and smirked down at him. "I win foolish older brother..." he mocked as Itachi fell to his knees in pain. His red eyes turned black and slowly closed as he fell to the ground, his blood seeping from his body, too exhausted to move. _

**End Flashback. **

His two goals for his life was to kill Itachi, and he had just checked that one off the list.

The second was to... Restore the Uchiha clan.

Well.. Sakura was very attractive now, and she meant everything to him for some reason he wasn't too sure of. And even more important she still loved him and well– wait... He didn't love Sakura! Right...?

Sasuke's thoughts started to slip away as they walked through Konoha. All about why he left and what she thought of it.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and shook his head. What could he say to her now?

_So many things to tell her.. _he thought, watching Sakura smile as her hands touched the water of the fountain. He smiled at her and then looked at her hand. She was so sweet, so beautiful. She was like the tree she was named after. Strong, powerful, beautiful, the essence of beauty in Japan and what drove him crazy, she was in full blossom!

Not that he didn't like her at every other time, but... well.. She seemed so much more attractive now then she ever had. She was well dressed, her cloths hugged her curves in all the right places and she seemed just... So perfect. So beautiful. So Sakura...

_But how to make her see... _He thought closing his eyes. Telling her why he went to Oto, how could he do that? Just up and start a conversation. Sorry I left you Sakura! But vengeance was _so_ much more important I just had to leave you to kill my brother because he was a jerk.

Orochimaru offered me power, strength, jutsu, immortality and a way to kill him so I hopped on the chance, and went right on over there, trained as hard as I could to kill my brother!I know that we had something once and everything. Yeah we were on the same team, we held hands, we almost kissed. We had a lot in our future...

_The truth about my past, _Sasuke went over in his head how she begged him to stay. He had fought with the sound five and was beaten humiliatingly.He went with them to gain the strength they had to beat Itachi and finally get something he had been trying to reach in Konoha but was failing all on his own. Orochimaru had the power Sasuke needed and was willing to teach it all to him.

Orochimaru offered to teach Sasuke to fight. He walked him to come to Oto and learned. Sure all he wanted was the body of an Uchiha, but all Sasuke had to do was watch his back, play his cards right and make sure Orochimaru never had the chance to take over his body. And he did, and all that helped Sasuke kill him.

_Impossible! _He sighedand then looked up at her as she took his hand and held onto it like the way a girl would bashfully hold her boyfriends hand. He remembered how he left, telling her he had to go, how he didn't care what she did, the fact that she meant nothing to him. Him appearing behind her, knocking her out, letting her fall helplessly to the ground... He didn't deserve her after how much he had hurt her in the passed. He didn't think that he did.

He opened his eyes once he remembered what he had done to her and when he ran off. He really didn't deserve her after all he had done, but now... She meant everything to him. He wanted her more than anything!

_She'd turn away from me_... He turned away from her and looked up at the sunset, not knowing what he could do. He couldn't lead her on. But.. He cared for her so much. She meant so much to him now. He had no idea why but he never wanted to leave her side. His dark eyes looked towards her and then saw the smile on her face as she looked up at the sky.

It was a beautiful night. The sun was setting, the colors in the sky were perfect. It was a truly a night that come around once in a life time. He couldn't help but smile and then look at Sakura once more..

_  
He's holding back... _Sakura thought as she moved towards him slightly. He was looking away from her and he didn't seem to want to look at her. He was being so sweet and romantic a few minutes ago.. What happened? Did she do something wrong?

She didn't know what to say to him now. Something was wrong with him and she knew it. And even more important. She HAD to know what it was. Did he not really kill Itachi? Was he scared?Of hurt her again maybe? Oh Sasuke-kun you're so sweet!

_He's hiding... _She sighed as thy started to walk once more. He seemed so unhappy. So, Sasuke like. She didn't want him to be like this. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be with her and only her

She sighed and closed her eyes. Something was definitely wrong with him. She wanted to ask, but she didn't know if he'd get mad, push her away or storm off. She bit her lip nervously... Should she ask him?

_  
But what...? _She kept asking herself that. What was he holding back? What did he not want to tell her? She had NO idea and that was the problem. She looking over at him to see he was looking at her. She smiled at him and his eyes averted from her. She continued smiling.

He did care about her! CHA! She thought as Inner Sakura popped up and started to dance in her dead. "GO Sakura! Sasuke is as good as ours, take that Ino-pig!" She thought to herself, knowing that Ino was still after him as well.

_I can't decide... _She wanted to know what the hell was wrong! She suppressed Inner sakura into shutting up and then took his hand as they walked. He closed his hand around hers and a smile came to her face. He did care more than anything. She could sense it.

As they held hands as they walked through the village Sakura felt relaxed, soothed, and happy. He was in love with her. And she returned all his feelings and so much more. She wanted him to know that, but now, she wanted him to say something. Confess up to his own feelings for her.

_  
Why won't he be the man I know he is? _Sakura started to remember how strong he was. The ninja that's he had seen fight Naruto the last time they had meet outside the village while searching fo him to being him back. He was powerful, swift, quick, and amazing with a sword.

Sakura wondered why he had started to use a sword. He was already strong enough, but everyone had their weapon or skill of choice. Sakura had the strength Tsunade had taught her. Naruto had the powers Jiraiyah had taught him, and Sasuke had his sword and what Orochimaru had taught him. Which must have been a lot because Sasuke killed Itachi and she heard he took out Deidara as well...

_  
The man I see inside?_ Sakura knew how strong he was and knew that he had nothing against her. She knew he loved her or he wouldn't be this sweet. She just wanted him to make the first move. You know, a kiss on the cheek. A 'You mean everything to me' or perhaps an 'I love you'?

She continued to smile as she swung their hands slightly. She looked over at his eyes once more and then laughed to herself. He was so sweet. He was leaning her to the green house part of the village where Ino's family grew mot of their flowers. The village and it's tourists where allowed to tour it freely as long as they didn't steal any flowers.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Hand in hand, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the garden together. They were silent for several minutes until they entered the part where the Sakura tree was.

Sakura walked over to it and smiled. She touched some of the petals of the sweet cherry blossom tree and then turned to Sasuke and smiled as sweetly as she could.

He smiled back at her, only to move closer and then touch her cheek. He laughed and then turned away form her slightly. He leaned towards her again.

Sakura looked up at him lovingly and with admiration. Was he going to do what she wanted him. Was he going to.. Kiss her!?

Sasuke leaned towards her more and then kissed her cheek, and muttered into her ear. "You mean everything to me..."

Sakura blushed a scarlet color, similar to Hinata whenever Naruto was around and then smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing their bodies together in a tight embrace. She looked up at him and then closed her eyes.

Their bodies fit perfectly against once another as they hugged and Sakura had never before felt the way she did now. She felt at peace, her heart soared, her face was lit up with a scarlet blush. She had a big smile on her face and she kissed Sasuke's check in return.

She looked into his dark eyes and he in return looked into her emerald eyes with a smile. He put his hand on her cheek and then looked up at the flower he had put in her hair. He touched it's petals and then touched her soft lips which reminded him of the flower.

Sakura's blush increased and leaned up towards him and he leaned down to kiss her lips gently.

Sakura's head started spinning and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and she leaned up into his kiss, smiling to herself. She was still blushing, but not as vibrantly. Her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss as well. She meant a lot to her, and he never wanted to let her go. His arms had made their way around her waist as the two of them kissed under the wisteria in the beautiful green house gardens of Konoha.

Can you feel the love tonight?You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Sai and Naruto were watching them from around the corner and then sighed. Sai looked at Naruto and then where Sasuke and Sakura where. What could they do now? They where pretty much together even though it had never been verbalized.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura where now "dating"... What would team seven do now that Sakura was dating another guy?

Sure Naruto and Sai had started off with their differences, but they where now on a team and they had to get along and they had put aside their differences and become really got friends, and even better fighters when they where in a team with one another.

Sakura had become the same way with them and they both sighed in unison. They both wanted Sakura back and not with Sasuke.

Naruto missed Sasuke, and Sai never really knew him and didn't like him, but... They didn't want Sai to be removed from Team Seven. And Naruto especially didn't want to be alone with Sakura and Sasuke while out on a mission. They would be all kissy kissy goo goo ga ga over one another.

Sai slid down the cart's side wall and closed his eyes, thinking about what to say next. He got annoyed and then looked over at Naruto and said the first thing that came to mind, playing on the parody he started in the beginning as Sakura and Sasuke walked off.

"And if she feels the love tonight..." Sai said in a sing-song tone.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sai and away form Sakura and then sighed. He agreed with Sai. He didn't want Sakura to go off with Sasuke. Sasuke was on the original Team Seven, but he never liked Sakura then, right? He had always pushed her away.

"It can be assumed..." Sai continued, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gripping it slightly, shaking him in a friendly way, showing him he cared about Team Seven.

Naruto instead responded in the same tone as Sai, depressed and a bit song-like. "Her every day with us are history..." He looked at Sai and then they both looked at one another, standing up.

Then in unison both started to talk louder then before. "In short, our pal is doomed!" They continued the double O note for a quarter of a minute before hugging one another and crying.

—

A/N: It was funny as hell when I wrote it and I just couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!

OH! And This fanfic will be put into installments of varies Disney songs. ALL Sakura/Sasuke!


	2. Kiss the Girl

'Kiss the Girl'

**A/N: **More random SasuXSaku crack.. The story was SO popular I decided to add more to it. Hope you like it!! Please Enjoy, and Don't forget to review!

Oh and I have decided to put Sai and naruto in all of these as comedic reliefs. Hope yuo enjoy that little fact

**Summary:** [SakuSasu While out on a mission in Takigakure (Waterfall), Sasuke and Sakura are alone on a mission and Sasuke gets the urge to kiss the girl!

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ is owned by Kishimoto, and the lyrics and all the songs are owned by Disney.

—

Wind wiped through the long tendril branches of the White Willow trees. It was hot, humid, and an uncomforting kind of heat that only Taki could have. It was seeming to be heating up more and more, making the last living Uchiha a bit annoyed and stuffed.

His shirt was off and laying down on the bed that he had been given. The had an apartment type structure to stay for the week that the mission called for. They were to play police and protect anyone they needed to in one of the most popular festivals.

The festival was really interesting. Sasuke found it to be slightly appealing. It was for couples, of course, and had games and stupid rides for couples. He only found it interesting because all the couples took a piece of rice paper, wrote out a wish, and then hung it on a Sakura tree. He found it interesting, mainly because Sakura kept complaining how she wanted to enjoy the festival and not have to babysit random people or just tell people where to go.

Sasuke was confused as to why they where taking care of a village that had ample ninja to protect them. He yawned and then laid down on his bed, tired from a day of babysitting genin. He had to play teacher, which was the wrong mission for him. He almost punched one of them because he was similar to Naruto and did nothing but annoy him.

Today, his mission was with Sakura. He and she were to go into the middle part of the village around all the white willows where all the major crime was going on. Not that it was a terrible with shoot outs, or deaths, but couples continued to sneak between then to make out or go a bit further. So they needed a two team of ninja to clear everything out.

Sakura was excited. She knew that this was the most romantic part of the village. The trees draped down and made for the ultimate privacy. She wasn't happy she had to stop a bunch of teenagers from making out though. She was really annoyed by that fact. She sighed and walked into Sasuke's room and blushed when she saw his bare chest. "Sasuke-kun!" She said, turning her head slightly, but was unable to stop admiring his strong chest.

Looking up from the window, Sasuke smirked at her slightly. "Hey Sakura." He sat up and picked up his shirt, walking over to her. "Ready to go and stop the rancid teenage hormones?" He asked. He had nicknamed every mission they got with somethign odd or weird, and this was just his way of making them seem more tolerable. The one he had the day before yesterday was trailer trash duty, which consisted of guess what? Cleaning out the remaining couples from all the rides and festivals.

Sakura nodded and looked up into his beautiful onyx eyes. She blushed a bit more and then followed him as she watched him put his shirt back on.

_He's so hot.. RAPE HIS ASS! _Inner Sakura yelled into Sakura's head, trying to grab Sakura. _Come on! Look at that!_

Sakura pushed her away and her eyes narrowed. _Shut up! He'll hear you! _

_Come on! Look at those abs, just grab him by the shirt, one quick kiss then? _Inner Sakura chimed in. _PLEASE?!_

Sakura punched Inner Sakura and then groaned. She was always turning up when she didn't need her around. Sasuke was cute and all but he hated being touched or kissed. Never mind by her...

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "Something wrong?" He asked, seeing the frown and the angered expression on her face.

Sakura looked up at him. "No! No! Sasuke-kun it's nothing like that. I like being with you!" She said, rushed, regretting what she had just said. She sighed and lowered her head slightly. Now she had done it. She was such an idiot and a space shot. Sasuke probably thought she was an idiot now. Even more annoying then before. _Oh no! I probably sounded so stupid to him! _She thought, sighing. _This sucks, I am annoying..._

Sasuke stopped walking and cupped her chin so she would look up at him. "Sakura... Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." He instructed in a sweeter way.

Sakura blushed up at him and then smiled slightly. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" She said, leaning up towards his face. "It's nothing I promise, but thanks for caring!" She said, pulling her chin away from his hand and walking off smiling, happier than ever before.

Sasuke smirked and walked after her. He sighed as the white willow trees came into view and he could already see three pairs of teens making out. "This is stupid, I hate baby sitting.." He said, yawning. "This sucks. Sakura, we should just up and ditch this mission."

Sakura looked up at him. She had never thought he'd say that. She was starting to wonder if it was Naruto. Although, neither of them would ditch on a mission. She raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "What did you just say?"

"Huh? Nothing, I'm jsut annoyed that this village needs our village to babysit and doing everything none of their ninja's will." He told her with a sigh. "This really sucks though, I hate it." he said, walking beside her. "I kinda just wish we didn't get stuck with break up duty." He said as he leaned against the tree.

Sakura sighed and went and broke up a coupel almost four years older then them. She got cursed otu and sworn at and was about to get hit when Sasuke stopped the other ninja and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground and then rolled over a few times, then fell on his face. His girlfriend ran over to him and Sasuke shook his head. "Get lost." They took off quickly and Sasuke and Sakura started to alternate on which one of them started to clear out the couples.

But after about three goes, Sasuke was starting tog et really annoyed. He groaned and then his eyebrow started to twitch as he heard some hooker bad mouth Sakura. He walked over and hit her in the stomach with one shift hit, knocking her unconscious. "Beat it." He said, annoying. "NOW."

The man picked her up grudgingly and ran off quickly, not wanting Sasuke to attack him as well. He swore under his breath as Sasuke watched him run.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and walked ino the trees with her. He didn't want to be around everyone else. They were on a mission in Takigakure (Waterfall). It was hot, humid, and the surroundings where beautiful. It was like a giant oasis that Sasuke had never seen before. Sakura was having fun, but Sasuke was a bit more undecided.

He just decided screw the mission. They did the beginning of it, and if a bunch of teenagers wanted to make out and get pregnant, what the hell did he care? He yawned and then walked with her, still holding her hand.

Sakura blushed as he took her hand and walked beside him without complaint. Sasuke wasn't the talking type, he let his actions speak for him. She smiled up at him and then continued to walk. He was so tall. The top of her head only reached his collar bone. He towered over her and Sakura loved it that way. He had always been taller than her and she admired tall men. His height made her feel safe.

Sasuke pulled her into one of the willow trees and walked towards one of the ponds. He just wanted to stay away from this mission today. They'd been working for five days straight, with almost no sleep, and Sasuke for one was sick of doing the dirty work of a village that wasn't the best ally.

Sasuke felt the wind wisp by, moving the branches and leaves of the white willow trees. He smiled and took in a deep breath. He was in a good mood now. He liked being out at night in weather like this. It wasn't as hot anymore, and he liked the calmness of this part of the village.

Sai poked his head out of the bushes with Naruto. They had both ditched out on their team mission to help Sakura out with Sasuke. She loved him, Naruto had given up and was now with Hinata, and gladly, Sai wanted to get the 'hag' hooked up with the 'loser' to get them out together and away from him. He broke a reed and smiled. "Naruto! We need to create the mood!" He said, still smiling at his blonde companion.

_Percussion...   
Strings...Winds...  
Words..._

Sasuke turned his head as the wind picked up, moving his hair to the side and he started to hear something like the wind whipping through the reeds. He liked the sound of it; it was relaxing. He looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "I'm glad I'm here with you." He said, smiling at her. "I'd rather be doing this with you then Naruto."

Sakura smiled. She wanted to hear him saw that so much. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad I'm here with you too. I love being beside you." She said, blushing lightly, a small pink color painting across her cheeks. She leaned closer to him slightly as they walked.

_He's holding your hand! _Inner Sakura had returned... Great... Sakura pushed her off again and then punched her away. "GET LOST!" She thought, trying to keep the moment between her and Sasuke intact without any interruptions. She kicked Inner SAkura off and then looked forward once more.

Sakura heard the music like tone in the wind and smiled. Inner Sakura fell out of Sakura's mind some how. She looked up at the taller man beside her and held his hand. "Um... Sasuke-kun?" She questioned, wanting to see if she had his attention.

Sasuke had been thinking about how nice it was outside ad how he was glad he was with Sakura when she called out to him. His head altered to look towards her. "Yes?" he asked as he puled her closer to him. The walked around a tree with her and got closer to Sakura. He was sort of happy about that. She was so warm, and she looked so beautiful in the moon's illumination.

A smile came to Sasuke's face. It was small, but it was enough for Sakura to notice and immediately become astatic about. He wrapped an arm around her chilled shoulders. He was comfortable, but she was cold. He could feel it when he touched he shoulder. He didn't want her to be cold, so he held her a bit closer.

He didn't have another shirt to give her because then he would be shirtless and would be cold, so he just kept her shoulder's braced with his strong arm. He wanted to give her his shirt, but he knew she'd never accept it.

Naruto went to the lake like Sai told him to and went into the water quietly, making a small amount of noise. The plan was for Sasuke to hear him and come to investigate. Then for them to find the boat that Naruto had just pulled to the shore, get in and go for a small boat ride. It would all work right?

Noisy, Naruto trotted through the water and got the boat, pushed it onto the shore, half of it still in the water and then appeared beside Sai and nodded. Everything was ready.

A real smile crossed Sai's chapped lips. He was finally going to get Sakura and Sasuke together before he had to go back to Roots. It was just something he wanted to do. Sasuke had gotten on his good side since he returned and was there to defend himself. He no longer saw him as trash and he was perfect for Sakura.

Sasuke walked towards the sound fo the splashing. Great.. Another pain in the ass thing he had to deal with. He wanted to just avoid it, but something inside of him told him to follow the noise, which compelled him to do so. He walked over and saw a boat. He raised an coal colored brow. He turned to walk off, but Sakura stopped him.

Sakura saw the delicate timbered boat. One of her thin feminine hands held onto Sasuke's light blue shirt and pulled him towards her. "No... Sasuke-kun, wait." She said, smiling at him. "You... Don't want to go for a row around the lake do you?" She asked, blushing once more.

_Great and my blush had just gone away! _Sakura thought with an inner sigh, not letting Sasuke see it.

Staring at her, Sasuke started to contemplate his options. The loving look in her eyes and pastel blush on his face, made him want to go ahead and agree to rowing her around the lake, but at the same time, he didn't want to become a pair of teenagers they were looking for. That would make them both look bad, should they get caught. He looked back into her zestful eyes and took her hand, walking off with her towards the boat once more. He had given in His mind fell subjected to the female charm he had been unable to see before. He leaned towards her as they walked, not wanting to part with her.

As pastel cheeks went more closer to a range of beautiful red, and a smile came to Sasuke's face. He held onto her hand and put his foot on the boat, holding it steady for her to scale the boat. Once she was inside and sitting down, Sasuke pushed thee boat into the water and hopped into the boat, to avoid getting himself or his cloths wet. The charcoal haired boy sat in front of her and took the rowers into his nimble hands and started to row the boat towards the center, where a giant Willow stood.

Sasuke looked around, in amazement. He never thought he'd see something as beautiful as this. His eyes continued to wander, until he was proven wrong. He had seen something more lovely then ever before and she was looking down at the bottom of the boat bashfully. Sasuke stared at Sakura. The moon light beamed down on her, making her look more beautiful then any other woman Sasuke had ever seen. She has a small smile no her face, her pink cheeks, glistening in the water's waves. Her pink hair shining brightly in the star's light.

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl...

Sasuke looked around, put off by the voices he was hearing. He was hearing voices correct? He looked at Sakura, who was also looking around. "Did you hear something? Sasuke questioned.

Sakura saw blonde and then a crane that was very similar to one of Sai's drawings. She realized what he was trying to do, and she remembered a conversation she had with Sai a few days prior.

—

_Leaning against a wall, was a Shinobi in a skin tight black belly shirt awaiting a pink haired girl's arrival. He was with a sunflower yellow haired boy and the two were in silence._

_The young apprentice of the fourth hokage ran over and stopped before them. "Hey Sai, Hey Naruto. What's this big news?" she prompted. "Is somethign wrong?"_

_Sai smiled at her. "It's not somethign bad. Sasuke has returned. I'm going back into Roots, my mission has been accomplished. Team 7 is back o normal. Which means I'm no longer a member of it." he said, chuckling to himself. "But you guys gave me somethign I will never forget, and for that I thank you for that more than anything." He said hugging them both. _

_Sakura and Naruto wrapped their arms around Sai. He was their friend. He didn't want to see him leave, but they knew he had his orders and they had their own. Meaning, this was fate, and in the next two weeks, he be called for a mission and would be shipped off somewhere else. _

"_However..." Sai began, holding Sakura's hands. "Before I go, I want to do you a favor... I'm going to hook you up with Sasuke, no matter what? You got that? And there's nothing you can say or do to stop me!" He said, smirking at her. "You're one of my best and only friends. I want you to be happy once I'm gone."_

—

Sakura smiled and shrugged. "No I don't hear anything." She said, knowing that Sai and Naruto had worked so hard, and she had no right to stop them from what they were trying to do. She wanted to honestly see if it would work, and if Sasuke would be hers.

Sasuke shrugged it off and kept rowing the boat closer towards the tree. He wasn't about to lie. It had a strong presence and felt as if it was pulling him towards it. He smiled as he looked over at Sakura, who was playing with her white shorts. He loved how innocent she looked in the dark night light. It made him wonder why he had never noticed it before.

_What's he thinking? _Sakura wondered.She looked up at him bashfully . Her eyes wandered over his strong body, his open shirt, the way his muscles came together in his chest and abs as he rowed the boat towards the tree. Her attention was finally campured by it as she looked straight forward towards the beauty of the tree. The leaves blew in the wind, long tendrils stretching out towards them as if charming Sasuke with a seduction dance to come closer and see more. Sakura too was induced by the beauty of this tree and she wanted to see more.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl...

Sasuke heard words once more and could have sworn he recognized the voice that was muttering into what seemed to be his ear as it sang gently. He looked over at SAkura and leaned towards her slightly.

Happily, and doing the same, Sakura came towards Sasuke, watching his lips. They pursed slightly as if he was going to kiss her. Gleefully, Sakura went forward, trying to do the same. However, Sasuke rowed the boat once more, pulling away from her, not sure if he should kiss her.

Sai cursed under his breath lowly. He had this planned for a while. He pulled out a scroll and opened it, showing a few doves. He released them and let them fly around them slightly. He opened another one and left it on the ground. It was fireflies; and hundreds of colors, pink, blue, yellow, green. It looked more like small lights then fireflies, but Sai knew that they were. He had drawn them.

Sasuke leaned back on the boat and stopped rowing. They were still moving slowly through the water, but not as much now that Sasuke had stopped pushing the boat with most of his strength. "You know... I felt really bad when I left you on that bench all alone." He said, sighing slightly. "I knew I had to go, I hated to hurt you, but..." he trailed off, wishing he thought what he was planning to say before he said it.

"But you came back to me..." Sakura finished. "That's what made up for it. You killed Orochimaru, and Itachi, and now you're back. You completed your goals, and that makes me feel better than anything. You wanted to come back, and you choose Konoha to live for the rest of your life." She felt so blissful, more so then ever in her life. She was with Sasuke, and Sai was trying to get him to kiss her! She wanted to squeal, but knew it was a bad idea.

A strong hand reached out and took a smaller one. Sasuke raised her hand up and held it in his own. "Thanks." he said, smiling at her. "It means a lot to me that you would forgive me after I did such a thing to you.." He pulled her closer to him slightly.

Somehow, they where still being drawn towards the willow tree, right towards the center as if trying to somehow get them inside of it for their private encounter.

Sai smiled. It was working, and the water current he had changed was pulling them towards the lagoon in the tree. He moved towards Naruto and smiled. "Help me..." He said, opening more scrolls, to activate when he needed to.

"How?!" Naruto asked, unsure of what he could do to help out his friend. He was in love with Hinata, so he wanted Sakura to be happy and be with Sasuke.

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl...

Naruto and Sai softly in unison and the two of them smiled at one another as they saw Sasuke take Sakura's hand and lean towards, her, whispering low words they didn't hear. They both looked at one another and nodded, knowing that their plan was working.

Sai ran over to one of his scrolls, opened it and threw a few aquatic animals into the water to pull the boat from under it, getting it to the willow tree faster. He went over to another and picked it up, summoning two cranes. They flew around Sasuke and Sakura and then went over directly to the fallen branches of the tree and waited for Sai's instruction to open them.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's emerald eyes and leaned closer to her and muttered small words to her, getting her to blush and seem really excited. "I'm glad I'm back and here with you now.." was the beginning. "I wish I would have realized how much you meant to me a lto earlier then now."

Sakura was about to loose it... It was almost like this wasn't Sasuke, and he had been replaced with a more sweet clone. Sakura knew that this wasn't true, but she wanted to be with him. She smiled and leaned into Sasuke, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She said, blushing a crimson color.

The boat reached the willow tree and the cranes pulled the branches open and let Sasuke and Sakura float inside.

Sai and Naruto were now out of sight of the two, but they could still be heard from where they were. "Ready naruto?" Sai asked, clearing his throat. He released all the fireflies and let them fly around Sasuke and Sakura in a more romantic atmosphere. He was the one who called for the mission and snuck along to do more to help him kiss her.

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl...

Sai dropped hundreds of fish into the water and then smirked to himself as they started to spin th boat gently and get everything all set. All Sasuke had to do now was lean forward and everythign was good to go!

Sakura smiled at him happily and leaned towards Sasuke. Her emerald eyes were matched with his onyx ones and he leaned forward still whispering to her.

"And this is why I've decided on something, somethign that's really important." He said, his face directly in front of hers. "And I want you to be ok with it." He muttered, kissing her forehead.

Sakura nodded. She was ok with anything at all he was about to say to her, anything, she'd do it all for him.

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Sasuke leaned forward more, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. His chest met hers and he turned his head to the side slightly and pushed his lips against hers as fireflies danced around them, as if they where cheering them on during the kiss.

Sasuke's arms stayed around Sakura's waist and he pulled her closer to him, and onto his lap as they kissed, the boat rocked slightly, as he did so, but it didn't tip over. Sasuke's eyes remained closed during the duration of the kiss. Sakura's eyes were wide at first, but then slowly closed as he lips pushed back against his and she finally got what she always wanted.

A kiss from Sasuke.

Sasuke broke the kiss and smiled at her. Sakura seemed slightly disappointed, but she was happy she got a kiss. She went to get off his lap, turning her head sideways.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned as he held her there.

"Be my girlfriend?" he muttered into her ear as he held her a top his lap.

—

A/N: Wow... this is bringing back memories in my childhood. I mean Disney was the shit was I was a kid... Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	3. If I Never Knew You

**If I Never Knew You**

**Chapter:** 3

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do! Disney owns _If I never knew you. _

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** I got the idea for this originally to update my Disney Sakura / Sasuke fan fiction archive, but it sounded better to me as a chapter story because I could do SO much with it. I'm not completely sure of everything right now, but I know I have the outlines and I'm ready to write!

And remember to review everyone!

**Summary**: Naruto has been killed, and Sasuke has been accused and founded to be his killer. He is sentenced to be killed in two days, and Sakura now has 48 hours to save his life. If she's too late, Sasuke will Die for sure. Will she make it in time? And why is she so attached to Sasuke-kun all of a sudden?

**Dictionary:**

—

Sasuke's onyx eyes scanned around the cell he was confined in. He said nothing, just stood there and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at anything or anyone. He was bound, and held in chakra. There was no way for him to get out, and truth be told, he didn't really want to. After what he had been accused of, and who had attacked him, who had refused to defend him, and all the goings on in Konoha - maybe it was better that he died? If even the woman who loved him wouldn't protect him - that screamed wonders. He sighed and closed his eyes he remembered the trial where he was convicted.

**.Flashback. **

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Came Tsunade's thunderous voice over the loud courtroom. All the noise died down and everything was silent as everyone stared at the Hokage, everyone sitting beside the lawyer that was presenting the case that Sasuke was indeed the one who murdered Naruto.

"You have been accused of the crime of murder. How do you plead?" She questioned, glaring down at him. She had so much faith in Naruto, he could have succeeded her, become the next Hokage. He could have been something in this life, before Sasuke had snatched it from him.

"I plead not guilty." Sasuke answered simply. "Naruto was my best friend, what reason would I possibly have for killing him?" He asked in a calm voice. He was speaking the truth. He had no reason to want to kill him. He had vowed never to kill him. He didn't want to be just like Itachi.

There was sudden uproar in which Konohamaru yelled out. "Liar! Naruto-nii-san told me himself that if you killed him you'd acquire Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Sasuke rolled his raven eyes. "Whatever kid. I don't WANT Mangekyo Sharingan anymore. That would make me too much like Itachi. I can kill Itachi without it. And if I did kill Naruto, why would I still be in the village? Do I look stupid to you?"

Tsuande found this offensive and screamed over the muttering and yelling going on in the room to hear Sasuke speak.

"Silence!" She demanded.

Sasuke looked up at her. "I can't prove I didn't kill Naruto, but then again, You can't prove I did." He said, smirking slightly.

"And everyone knows I didn't... He was first and foremost my best friend." Sasuke added to his previous statements, looking down. He felt bad. He was being accused of his best friend murder. But why? Because they used to fight all the time, and what had happened almost three years ago at the valley of death? _Stupid!_

"Silence!" Tsuande yelled again as different people started to scream out various obscenities and vulgar language towards Sasuke. Naruto had shockingly made so many friends for how many people once hated him.

Sasuke rolled his raven eyes. He could careless what happened at his point. His eyes trailed to meet tearful emerald eyes. His own widened and he smirked. Sakura knew he was innocent, shehad been there. He looked at her pleadingly, but all she did was look away from him.

She wasn't going to defend him.

Sasuke looked forward at Tsunade, who glared at him and hateful spat at him, "Uchiha Sasuke, you're under arrest for the crime of murder. You've been sentenced to death. You will die tomorrow at sunrise."

**.End Flashback. **

"Sakura wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Naruto." Ino said firmly. She looked over at the guards, one of which had a scar over his left eye, keeping it closed. Ino remembered saving his life in the hospital.

"Be quick." the guards answered, knowing that he owed Ino his life, and to show his gratitude he was allowing Sakura passage into the prison cell. He and the other guard walked off slightly to give them a bit of privacy to talk to one another.

Sasuke looked over at her as she walked in, not expecting Sakura to be the one entering the cell. He had expected someone else, like Tsunade or Konohamaru to come and give him hell for killing their favorite person in the world; someone they damn near worshiped for now reason. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. What reason did he have for killing him. BEST friend, meant something to him, but apparently Naruto had told Konohamaru what Sasuke had to do to gain his brother's eyes and, and in doing so revealed that Sasuke was a traitor and a murderer.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, moving his wrists around in his bonds, trying to get his hands into a comfortable position if he was going to be stuck like this until dawn, which was hours away.

Sakura sighed. "I... I had to talk to you. I knew that you didn't do this, but at the same time... No one would have believed me. They just would have thought I was saying it becuase.. because I love you." She said, moving closer to him.

Sasuke sighed. "You left me hanging you know."

"I know and I'm sorry." She said, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him. "You have no idea how sorry I am, Sasuke-kun. You mean everything to me. And I want you to be with me... I do, but... It would have been better fi I never would have kissed you."

"Sakura look at me." Sasuke told her, bending his head down to try to look into her teary emerald eyes.

She looked up at him and sighed. She opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted, but he interrupted her.

"I'd rather die tomorrow, then live my life knowing I never kissed you when I had the chance." He said smirking slightly. But he was being completely honest. He didn't want her to think he wasn't.

Sakura reached out towards Sasuke and touched his chest. He smirked and then did something surprising: He started to sing...

_If I Never Knew You  
If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him, despite the fact that he couldn't hug her back. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his soothing voice as it started to calm her down drastically. Why didn't she stick up for him again?

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me._

Sakura looked up at him as he sang the final part of the verse and then smiled at him. She kissed him passionately and then smirked at him. He was so sweet. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his as a shadow drew closer. She shook it off, thinking it as nothing and then sighed. She missed Sasuke all the time he was gone, and now... Without him? How would she live?

_  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

Sasuke turned quickly to see Ino's feet moving around outside, taking to the guards, trying to distract them so they wouldn't be paying attention to what was going on inside. What did Ino think they were going to do exactly? Sasuke shrugged it off and then looked at Sakura. She was staring at the ground, away from him, as if fearful.

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Sakura finally looked up at him and Emerald met onyx and he smirked. His forehead rested against hers and he leaned down slightly, rubbing his nose against hers gently. He loved her, more then anything, and if this was the only way he could express it, then so be it. He wanted to be with her, and he was hoping that she would never have to leave her, but apparently his coldness to her when they were younger came with a price.

_  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

He didn't know why he had chosen to sing, but he had thought of the song before, and eventually wrote it in his head, and due to his fact, he loved her more then anything. He leaned down kissed his cheek before he continued on singing to her the love song that he had created only for her ears.

_  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

The moonlight shone down on Sasuke's body and revealed his strong abs behind his cloths and then he smirked as he say the tears welling up in her eyes. He sighed and then stopped singing when she, to his surprise started to sing. Her hand came up and rested on his cheek and he smiled at her.

_  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right_

Sasuke smirked as she put her arms around him, her back into his chest, looking up at the opening in the prison cell up at the full moon outside. He smiled at her and then smelled the honey lily scent of her hair and then sighed slightly, realizing that he would never again see her.

_  
Oh if I never knew you(Italics is Sakura)  
__**There's no moment I regret (Bold/italics Sasuke is singing)  
**__If I never felt this love  
__**Since the moment that we met**__  
I would have no inkling of  
__**If our time has gone too fast**__  
How precious life can be...  
__**I've lived at last...**_

"Sakura..." Ino said, opening the door. "It's time to go..."

"I can't leave you.." Sakura said, looking at him. "I'll go to Tsunade, I'll tell her the truth."

"She won't believe you." he said, smirking. "And you never will. No matter what happens to me.. I'll always be with you, In your heart." He said, smirking slightly as she stood u p and walked off without him, leaving the cell and disappearing behind the wall.

_  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right_

Sasuke sighed. She wasn't around to hear him, but he was almost positive that she could anyway. He smirked at her memory and then closed his eyes, thinking of what would happen the next day. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that she would have to do something. She wouldn't let him die, and she would find way. He just hoped she did it in time.

_And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

Sakura smiled as she heard Sasuke's voice on the wind. She walked off alone, leaving Ino behind and tried to find someone to help him. She ran off as fast as she could, suddenly determine to prove Sasuke innocent to the best of her ability, her conscious wouldn't let her sleep until she found a way to save him.

—

Karin ran into the team Hebi camp and started to scream. "Help me! Suigetsu! Juugo!" She called into the camp.

Suigetsu was the first one out of his room and caught Karin as she tripped and almost fell to the floor, making her fall into his strong chest.

"Karin?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he questioned, worried. "What happened."

"Ko-Konoha!" She yelled out of breath. "They captured Sasuke... They think he killed Naruto!" She said, looking away.

"Why would they think that?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin shook her head. "It doesn't matter! I listened to the trial, they're executing him at sunrise!"

"How many where there?" Suigetsu questioned, trying to calm her down.

"At least one hundred..." She said, looking up at him. "Suigetsu, we _need _to get there before sunset, it takes a while to get there from here..." She said taking his hands.

Suigetsu's amber eyes grew wide suddenly. "We've got to save him." he said, looking at Juugo as his large head poked out of his room.

"Come on Juugo. We're leaving." he said, picking up his sword and then running off with Juugo and Karin, both of them following swiftly, despite how tired Karin was from running all the way there. She had to save Sasuke.

—

Slowly, light came to the morning sky and turned a bright pink and blue as the golden orb started to come up. Sliding through the sky, a tiny bit, less then 1 one sixteenth of the sun was showing, and Tsuande looked up from the Hokage tower and smiled.

_Sunrise..._ Sakura thought.

"Bring out the prisoner!" She yelled as she pointed towards the cell. Three Anbu members went into the cell and dragged Sasuke out, a rope of chakra round his neck as they forced him to walk with them outside of the village into the woods where they were going to kill him; away from the village and the children in it. The youngest person following was Konohamaru; and eh had to see the death of the man who killed his idol.

Sakura started to run off back to Konoha as Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo where running towards it, their paths would never intertwine, for Sakura was coming from the north as they approached form the south. Sakura looked up at the sky and then ran faster. The sun was rising fast and had already rose half way over the horizon.

Sasuke was dragged all the way to a rock and up onto the towering stiff hill about four miles from Konoha. They had decided there were so many ways to kill him, the could stab him to death with kunai, shoot him, stab him, torture him, but Tsuande had decided to go with a more primitive method and smash his head into the ground with a heavy club that only she or Sakura could lift, but now that Sakura was no where to be found, Tsuande was more than happy to do it. She walked over to Sasuke as they forced him down onto the rock and stopped moving. Maybe Sakura wasn't going to save him then? She was just as close to Naruto as he was. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the contact with his head.

Sakura ran towards Tsuande as the club flew down and rested her head over Sasuke's stopping her. She closed her eyes and held onto Sasuke.

Karin Suigetsu and Juugo came out from the clearing and all of them seemed in shock at how they were going to kill Sasuke. Ever hear of humane?

"NO... sensei..." She said, closing her eyes. "If you kill him you have to kill me too.."

"Sakura... stand back!" Tsunade demanded.

"I wont!" Sakura yelled. "I love him, sensei.."

"Tell me something I don't know SAkura, he killed–"

"You can't kill him he didn't do this!" Sakura yelled, cutting off her mentor. "I was there, Sasuke was with me when Naruto was killed. Someone else did. He did it because Naruto attacked Sasuke-kun.." she said, closing her eyes.

"This is what I choose to do Sensei, what will your choice be?" Sakura said, putting her head down onto Sasuke and closing her eyes.

Tsuande looked around, recognizing Juugo from Orochimaru. Yes, she had seen him before and knew the horrors he could release, and even with the ANBU they had present, it was unsure of who the victor would be. Tsunade was getting old, and even though she couldn't die in battle, she could die form natural causes.

She put the club down and sighed. "Sakura is right... Killing Sasuke won't change anything and will just tack onto the hatred of everyone here, causing a war between Oto and Konoha, and suck doings is more than I can bear. From this point on there will be more killing, which I won't allow to start with me. Release him."

The chakra around Sasuke's wrists were cut and he was released, He wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed his lips just like he did earlier when Naruto was killed.

**A/n: **Short I know, but it was really basic, and from pocahontas. I really liked it, tell me if you did too.

Remember to comment.


End file.
